


The realisation hits...

by oncomingstorm42



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm42/pseuds/oncomingstorm42
Summary: So I woke up with a certain line in my head. That's it, that's why this fic exists. Early, very early S1. No established pairings but if you want to see this as heading towards SwanQueen, be my guest. Emma's mind is a fun place. Regina is Regina. Henry has one line in this entire thing.
Kudos: 1





	The realisation hits...

Sometimes Emma Swan felt guilty for indulging her son’s delusions. He was ten, lonely as hell and Regina didn’t seem that bad, all things considered. He was fed, had a roof over his head, all the stuff she had never experienced.

“Miss Swan!” 

And then other times she could definitely see where the Evil Queen moniker came from.

“Regina, how can I help?” She plastered on the fakest customer service smile she could manage as the mayor stalked towards her, heels clacking on the sidewalk. Emma liked to imagine a flock of ravens or crows following her, or fire in her wake...not that she’d ever let that slip of course. 

“I need you to watch Henry for the afternoon. If you insist on sticking around then I suppose you can make yourself useful.” 

Emma was about to reply with something snarky but thought better of it. She liked Henry well enough and did enjoy the time they spent together, which meant she had to play nice with his mother for now.

“I have an important meeting,” Regina carried on, responding to Emma’s unasked question. She didn’t seem particularly happy about it, which Emma could sympathise with. Meetings sucked. “Give me your phone number.”

“What?” Okay _that_ was a weird request. Regina had Henry’s number, why would she need Emma’s?

“Henry sometimes forgets to answer if I phone,” the ‘forget’ was clearly in air quotes though Regina was far too refined to use them. “So you, unfortunately, are my backup.” Well at least they were both clear about their feelings towards the other. Emma rattled off her number, watching as Regina typed it into her cell phone, no doubt saved under ‘Nuisance’.

“Guess I’m picking him up from school then?” 

“I’ve already informed Miss Blanchard.”

Great. An afternoon with the kid. Emma could work with that. She started walking, school would be done in twenty minutes and Regina would definitely kill her for being late. Maybe she could get Henry to show her some cool places to eat around here. Yeah, that seemed like a solid plan.

\---

“Emma, there aren’t any pizza places in Storybrooke. Only Granny’s.”

Emma stopped walking, looking at Henry with a mixture of annoyance and despair. “No pizza? Man kid...you guys really are cursed.”

**Author's Note:**

> The line "no pizza, you really are cursed" was the building block for this entire thing.


End file.
